Roomates!
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: Read and Find out what kind of Drama goes down! When Kagome and her bestii Serenia place an add for a couple of roomies!
1. Chapter 1

Adds For Roomies! Chapter 1: Kagome and Serenia,

The two women were sitting at the kitchen table going over the bills, having coffee, and making some breakfast; Kagome and her best friend and roomate Serenia, were getting  
up from the table and finish preparing breakfast. The two stood up at the sametime, ''I'm telling you Kagome,'' Serenia started as she was by the stove frying some eggs and Kagome was  
cutting some fruit, and prepairing the oatmeal too, ''hm?'' Her response letting Serenia know that she was listening ''We should go with Sango's advice, we should rent our two rooms for guys  
think about it it'll be alot safer, and if I have to live with one more girl that's not you I'll kill someone.'' Kagome listened and looked up once in a while to make eye contact with her best  
friend. She knew that Serenia was right well... technically Sango... Knodding her head in a *yes* motion ''Well, Renii, when will we place the add?'' ''I'll handle that Kagsy!'' ''Please don't  
call me that...'' ''Oh but pooh baby...'' ''I'll hide the coffee!'' She threatened, ''I'll behave!'' Yup she knew her bestii's weakness.

After they ate, mess was cleaned up, the two started to ready for their day; Kagome filled out nicely no where near as 'nice' as her older sister Kikyo. *The Golden One* Oh she  
couldn't do any wrong! Inwardly rolling her eyes, her step father Kikyo's real father, Keith, a very powerful and wealthy man who is business partners with Inu no Taisho. Kagome knew that  
Keith hated Inu no Taisho, she couldn't figure out why everyone loved the man... well demon... while looking at herself in the vanity by her closet, she was of petite bulid; with semi full breasts  
a flat stomach she liked the fact that she didn't have to drown herself in makeup or plastic surgery. Deciding on a thigh high, mini black dress, with a red blouse overtop, and a pair of black high  
heels; sitting down and putting on some makeup, a finally placing her hair in a french braid. Standing up and making sure she looked okay, cause she has a lot of interviews to get to today plus  
she has to meet her step uncle Kevin, and her aunt Midoriko for lunch then she'd meet Serenia for her performance.

She loved those two, wishing she could've lived with them rather than... she tried to trample that memory she wasn't ready to face it yet, giving herslf a little spin around in the mirror  
and walking out of her room and grabbing her black handbag. Knowing Serenia was already dressed and at Shikon Arena for rehersal, sighing to herself wishing she had that talent, see Serenia  
is a singer with a voice of an angel; and a body of a goddess, true Kagome was a prodigy at painting and dancing and she can sing a little. Also not to mention both are well trained in every form  
of martial arts.

Walking outside with her keys in her hand humming a tone, until she bumped into a chisled chest ''OUFH!'' ''OW!" Meeting each other's stare, ''K-Koga?'' His teal colored eyes made contact  
with her dark ones ''Kagome?'' Their eyes widened and they embraced each other ''I haven't seen you for sooo long!'' He exclaimed as he spun her around, ''Umm Koga? Can you please put me down?''  
Blushing a little and placing her down ''I'm sorry,'' ''It's okay, when did you move back to Tama Shikon Valley?'' Still not letting his hands from her waist ''About a week ago,'' He said smiling ''How are you  
and Ayame?'' ''We broke up,'' ''I'm sorry Koga-kun...'' ''It's okay Kagome we were going to end it soon anyway, we weren't happy after two years we just kept on fighting, and it happens.'' Koga told Kagome as  
he was giving her his arm to walk her to her car. As they were climbing in, ''Living anywhere?'' Asked Kagome as they were driving to do her errands, ''At a hotel,'' Answered Koga ''I just moved back, so I've  
been looking for work.'' ''What did you go to college for again?'' ''I went for business,'' ''I'm sorry it's been forever...'' ''Don't be sorry Kagome.'' Koga interrupted her as she stopped at the traffic light.

Looking over at him he was wearing simple blue jeans and a black tank top and a black coat that reached his hips, while his hair was up in his trade mark ponytail, ''Hey Kagome how's you and Hojo?''  
She couldn't detect a little jealousy in his voice, ''Oh we broke up after college.'' She said nonchantly, *YES!* Koga's mind was dancing, he'd have a chance ''Say Kagome, how's the painting going?'' ''Pretty well,  
the trend is a priestess and a sakura tree, normally by water or in winter.'' ''But your paintings are beyond perfect,'' *like you* thankful that he thought that one ''thank you Koga-kun,'' ''Would you like to have lunch sometime  
so that we can get caught up?'' ''I'd like that, under the condition I pick; however Koga, would you like to come live with me and Serenia...'' ''You live with Sister Rinni?! How's she doing?'' Smiling as they were pulling into the  
gorcery store ''She's good actually, she still sings and dances.'' ''And models?'' ''From time to time, oh she got her black belt and her grandmasters in taekwondo I think she had the highest in history even for a female.'' Getting out  
of the car, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

Stopping in her tracks with Koga by her, ''What is it Kagome?'' Placing a hand on her shoulder ''I thought I felt someone watching me, it feels... evil.'' Koga began to growl and look around, his wolf demon senses were  
not picking anything up, ''What what is it?'' she asked abit scared ''I cant get a read on anything, come on let's hurry and do whatever you need to here; and get the hell away from this place I'm not liking the feel of this energy.'' Kagome  
didn't argue, as they went into the store fast she felt another set of eyes on her again along with the other pair...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile a distance safe from Koga's sight and nose, ''Run little rabbit run soon you will be mine,'' ''I don't see Serenia,'' The man in the big black pickup truck looked over at the passeger in an annoyed motion ''You will have her soon  
enough,'' ''You better not do me wrong on this, Naraku.'' The red eyed man looked over in a feinged innocent appearance, ''When have I, Kadaj?'' They looked in the backseat of the big pickup, cause they heard soft crying ''Do not cry Loz,'' Came  
another soft but errie voice ''I can't help it Yazoo, I want Serenia back in our family.'' Kadaj smiled ''She will be,'' ''And Kagome shall be mine,'' Came Naraku's voice  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Chapter 1 I'll get chapter 2 up soon (Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot all characters belong to their respective creators,) Warning there will be rape of one of the girls, and yes I'll get my other stories done soon as well!  
Read and Review and Merry Christmas! The pairings are gonna be Naraku/Kagome (Rape) Koga/Kagome (Mates) Sesshomaru/Serenia (Mates) Kadaj/Serenia (Flashback and Rape)


	2. Chapter 2

Adds For Roomies! Chapter 2: Errands A Warning

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and on with the story!)

:Previously:

Meanwhile a distance safe from Koga's sight and nose, ''Run little rabbit run soon you will be mine,'' ''I don't see Serenia,'' The man in the big black pickup truck looked over at the passeger in an annoyed motion ''You will have her soon  
enough,'' ''You better not do me wrong on this, Naraku.'' The red eyed man looked over in a feinged innocent appearance, ''When have I, Kadaj?'' They looked in the backseat of the big pickup, cause they heard soft crying ''Do not cry Loz,'' Came  
another soft but errie voice ''I can't help it Yazoo, I want Serenia back in our family.'' Kadaj smiled ''She will be,'' ''And Kagome shall be mine,'' Came Naraku's voice...

They sat in Loz's big black pickup truck, watching and waiting for Kagome and the little wolfy, ''I wonder,'' Came Naraku's voice ''Wonder what?'' Asked Yazzo, still not taking his sinister red stare  
from the grocery store, ''If Kagome is a virgin? That'll be the most entertaining...*Laughing*'' ''I was Serenia's first and I'll be her only,'' Pulling out a silver locket in shape of a butterfuly with pruple gemstones,  
as he opened it in it was a picture of both Kadaj and Serenia, they were laying on the floor with a fleece blanket covering them from their backs down; and her head was on his bare shoulder. He never cried,  
but when she lefted him, he shed tears how dare she leave him? Cause their relationship was troubled, didn't mean that she would leave him. Sighing to himself, as he placed the locket he never loved anyone but her  
and she has to see it. Getting out of the passenger seat ''I'll be back,'' Shutting the door and walking up to Kagome's car leaning up against it and waiting for Serenia's best friend after all it was her fault that she lefted him  
to begin with! The small woman had a big mouth and a big temper.

Looking around flipping his shoulder length hair out of his face a bit and adjusting his black leather clothing it covered his pale skin, it had gauntlets and a coat, which he keeps zipped. The image of a single wing is sewn on the back  
of his coat as an allusion to Sephiroth his older and more lethal brother. His green cat-like eyes, scanning for any sign of Kagome or Serenia or even that wolf demon she knows. Kadaj's weapon is the Souba, a katana with two parallel blades that he carries  
in a sheath on his lower back.

Smirking to himself, Serenia will come back to him all he has to do is make her see the error of her ways in leaving him. Leaning more onto the vehicle crossing his foot over the other with his arms crossed, he knew people were thinking that he wasn't much  
in a fight however like Naraku and Kadaj's brothers appearances can be deciving. Smiling inside, he happened to look back at the store's enterance seeing Kagome alone, carrying a couple of bags and her keys; stopping at the sight of him leaning on her car  
''Hello, Kagome,'' ''Get your sorry abusive ass off of my car...'' She hissed in a threat ''Now now Kagome, is that anyway to an old friend?'' Getting off of her car, and standing infront of her true he was about a foot taller than her; however he also knew that  
she would never back down from him.

''What do you want Kadaj?'' ''I came to talk to Serenia I want her back I've changed.'' ''*laughing* I'm spposed to believe you? I never thought that you were capable of telling jokes!'' ''I'm not joking, shut up woman!'' ''Hey Kagome!'' Koga came running  
''Koga!'' As he got to the two people ''Who are you?'' Asked Koga ''That's Serenia's Ex, Kadaj, he has it in his crazy mind that he's going to get back with her I'll burn in hell first!'' Glaring at him, Koga guided Kagome to her car more ''If Serenia broke up with you then  
that means that she doesn't want you anymore, so leave now.'' ''I'll take my leave for now, but remember Kagome, you and her bodyguards can't be around her forever,*Kagome was leaning onto her right side to see he still had the tattoo of Serenia's name on his chest on his heart*  
she is mine!'' Turning and walking away, but before he took another step ''By the way Kagome, there's someone that has a special space in their heart for you as well,'' once out of sight ''That was no idol threat, Koga, he means it there is always a method in his crazy mind; he won't give up,  
he'll never give up!'' After loading the car and both got in ''What about what he said about someone wanting you?'' ''He could be lying.'' ''I don't think so, Kagome, I didn't smell deception; but I don't like his scent.'' The two decided to hurry their errands and race back to Serenia  
hopefully she was safe at Shikon Arena with her bodyguards Inuyasha and Cloud.

As Kadaj made his way back to his brothers and Naraku, ''Still the same old firey temper you will have fun, my friend.'' Looking over at Naraku, his friend loved women with firey tempers, Loz was looking around ''Where's Sister?'' ''I don't think she's with them,''  
''Loz, but I can trace her.'' Came Yazoo's voice, ''Do it,'' Came Naraku's command Hearing clicking on his laptop, watching Kagome and Koga pull out of the parking lot, they decided to follow them for awhile, Naraku drove at least one or two cars away. Yazoo pulled up  
Serenia's cell number ''Bounce off of the tower... Got her...'' ''Where?!'' ''Shikon Arena.'' Naraku smirked ''She's Angel Serenity... Interesting,'' ''How did you know?'' Came Loz's voice ''Don't cry,'' ''I'm not crying Kadaj!'' ''Sound like it,'' Came Naraku's voice not taking his  
sinister red eyes off of Kaomge's blue car, ''Besides, I have a better idea to get to your precious Serenia, Kadaj... And I will have Kagome...'' ''What is your plan?'' Asked Yazoo... The jet black wavy haired demon smiled, ''I could call Sephiroth,'' Offered Kadaj ''We'll see,'' Naraku said crypticly

Meanwhile with Koga and Kagome, they made her client's interview for her painting, and went to Izayoi's work place to pick up Serenia's dresses and costumes for the night, *Ring, Ring* ''Fuck, Hello? Oh hey Serenia, what? she got sick I know that I'm the understudy... I'll be there  
I know that leech agent of ours is riding your back,'' Kagome went on talking on the phone, knowing Koga could hear the whole thing, not knowing a couple of sinister people were evesdropping...

''Hm, things are getting interesting,'' Came Naraku's voice, ''I tapped Serenia's phone, and we can hear them however they can't hear us,'' Yazoo informed them, ''Do it,'' Kadaj ordered ''Alright,'' With a couple of clicks, Serenia's heavenly voice filled the truck, ''The performance is at 7:45, and  
the whole thing ends at 10:30,'' ''Okay Serenia, but you owe me,'' ''Okay, what do you want?'' ''Let Koga live with us,'' ''Brother Koga?'' ''Yea, I ran into him today and he's been a big help, and we ran into *Him*'' ''Who?'' ''Kadaj...'' ''Oh?'' ''Yea, he has it in his demented mind that you two are going back  
together.'' ''I know that Kagome, but you don't know Sephiroth, he's lethal, and he's taught his brothers;'' ''Serenia don't forget I was at the hospital everytime that Kadaj put his hands on you, last time I thought he was going to kill you! Serenia I was scared for you,'' Kagome was trying not to cry, ''Kagome,  
I know I lefted him, I made that decision, I couldn't turn a blind eye to the bruises, the pain, I know all that Kagome...'' Kadaj wasn't even blinking just listening to his love's voice ''You will never forget your first, you don't remember your second or your third just your first, I'm not protecting his abuse towards me  
I'm just letting you know how I feel...'' ''I understand, Serenia... Look why don't we talk about this when we get there?'' ''Okay, Kagome, Later,'' Both hung up, Naraku was thinking as were the rest of his riders...He made sure that they kept their distance, driving to the arena; and Kadaj's green cat- like  
eyes grew wide when he saw his angel... his Serenia...

Serenia was in the warm sun, God she was beautiful, she was abit taller than Kagome but she had long lazy blonde and pink and black streaks that were the natural in bedhead beachy style curls; all down her shoulder blades, her face was oval and delicate, she had on a white tank top that came to her hips  
revealing her plump breasts her stomach was flat, she was femine, curvy hips, she was the perfect balance. he loved her in those waistless sky blue jeans, and a pair of plat form white sandals. Kadaj almost jumped from the truck to get to her, ''Wait,'' Came Naraku's voice ''Just watch her, she is pretty but not my type.'' Kadaj couldn't argue with  
him Serenia belonged to him, she had to remember; he watched her taken everything in. The males were watching her, laying on the hood of her red car she appeared to be in deep thought, Naraku pulled closer but quietly, Kadaj wasn't breathing loud they were behind her car she wasn't aware; just then they saw a man with long silver white hair with  
puppy ears he had no shirt on and a pair of baggy jeans and black combat boots. And they saw another man by him this man stood at 5'7'' unlike the dog eared man that was 6'0, the shorter man had blond hair that was spiked and he wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots and gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder;  
upon closer inspection the blonde man's eyes were blue. These two had to be Inuyasha and Cloud, ''Serenia,'' the blonde man spoke, ''You shouldn't be out alone it's dangerous, I know you hate your agent but don't take off like that!'' As he helped her off of the hood, ''I'm sorry Cloud and Inuyasha, I called Kagome she's on her way; and he just made me  
so angery. I just wanted to get some air Takemaru is working on my last nerve! I've never been that insulted fucking leech I'll KILL him!''

''Speak of the devil,'' Kadaj said they watched, ''Who were you with Serenia?!'' ''You inconsiderate bastard! I'm not your child! You are no my parent or guardian I don't have to answer to you!'' Removing her dark shades to show her beautiful purple eyes that were now blazing with anger, ''You dress like a total skank!'' ''And the outfits that you have me  
in how's that any different?'' He growled and attempted to move closer, but couldn't cause of Cloud and Inuyasha; ''Boys move aside I can handle him, you, Takemaru, are fired!'' He looked shocked, as she turned to get something out of her car, ''You-you ungrateful bitch!'' He charged and she wipped out a green and black hilted sword ''You were calling me a what?''  
She had asked cooly was if she were commenting on the weather, while pressing the blade to his neck; ''I'll have you cruified,'' ''Oh? You attacked me, a defensless little girl of only 19, also 5'5'', and I fought back self defense. And I think that my bodyguards will say it as well, Cloud will give you your last check today get him out of my sight!'' Cloud obeyed while Inuyasha  
ushered Serenia back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Roomies: Chapter 3: Postponed! Two Secert Admires

''Speak of the devil,'' Kadaj said they watched, ''Who were you with Serenia?!'' ''You inconsiderate bastard! I'm not your child! You are no my parent or guardian I don't have to answer to you!'' Removing her dark shades to show her beautiful purple eyes that were now blazing with anger, ''You dress like a total skank!'' ''And the outfits that you have me  
in how's that any different?'' He growled and attempted to move closer, but couldn't cause of Cloud and Inuyasha; ''Boys move aside I can handle him, you, Takemaru, are fired!'' He looked shocked, as she turned to get something out of her car, ''You-you ungrateful bitch!'' He charged and she wipped out a green and black hilted sword ''You were calling me a what?''  
She had asked cooly was if she were commenting on the weather, while pressing the blade to his neck; ''I'll have you cruified,'' ''Oh? You attacked me, a defensless little girl of only 19, and 5'5'', and I fought back self defense. And I think that my bodyguards will say it as well, Cloud will give you your last check today get him out of my sight!'' Cloud obeyed while Inuyasha  
ushered Serenia back into the building.

About an hour after the Takemaru drama, Kagome and Koga made it, to the arena at 1:30; Loz had fallen asleep as did Yazoo, Kadaj was on the phone with Sephiroth while Naraku was using Yazoo's laptop. Carefully planning looking up from what he was doing and watching Kagome and her small figure walk those pale perfect legs, her pouty lips, her round breasts;  
he'll have a field day, ''Yes brother,'' Catching some parts of the converstation with Kadaj and Sephiroth, as Naraku was watching Kagome's small tight ass move as she walked with wolfy. As Kadaj hung up ''He grows weary, as do I.'' He began ''Hm?'' Replied Naraku ''But we trust you.'' He was clicking still on Yazoo's laptop, eye humping where Kagome was. Looking over in the  
backseat, they both ''Wake up!'' Both looked groggy, ''Pay attention,'' Naraku said as he showed the laptop ''Look I have a map of the place, they can't check everyone, we will go in through the sidedoor the 'normals' are going to be guarding them, Cloud and Inuyasha are going to be at the main parts,'' Hearing the music and Serenia and Kagome singing ''*In the distance* All I need  
is your love...'' In a techno beat, ''And we will be safe I have tickets I bought for all of us now I will be right back for them.'' As he got out of the truck he walked wearing a pair of loose black pants, with black steel toe boots, also a black silk shirt that he left untucked for the day, with his long wavy black hair pulled up slighty cause of the heat. As he turned the corner of the building  
he knew that the bodyguards were with the girls, he heard the music louder ''All I need is your love...'' Seeing a red-headed youth in a ticket booth ''May I help you sir?'' Grinning ''Yes, I have tickets to pick up today under the name of Kontko first name Naraku.'' Shaking her head yes and typing in the information in the computer, ''Ah yes Mr Kontko, one moment please?'' ''Of course,''  
Pushing a green button and something shot from the sender holes, and she then grabbed the round plastic thing then opened it to reveal his tickets ''Here you go Mr. Kontko, just your credit card number.'' He handed the girl one of his credit cards that he used to order the tickets from, she typed it in ''Okay Mr. Kontko, I'm sorry that it took so long..'' ''When you cried I wipped away all of  
your tears...'' ''It is alright, my dear you are only doing your job, I bet this will be a great show.'' He smiled ''I know it will be! Serenia is awsome! And Kagome is beautiful!'' ''Kagome, I've always liked that named for a woman, see you at the show...'' As he walked off around the building, looking and noticing Loz's truck that was still there, when he opened the door and passed everyone their  
tickets something caught Kadaj's eye.

It was Takemaru, holding a small box looking very pissed, ''Stupid bitch I'll make her pay! She'll rue the day!'' Kadaj had enough getting out of the truck and running over to the fuming man and knocking the box out of his hands, ''You!'' ''Yes, me...'' ''Let me through,'' Defly unaware of his two older brothers and Naraku behind him, the older man tried to hit him; big mistake  
Kadaj then grabbed him by the arm and broke it then throwing him against a tall rusty like steel fence ''My arm you punk!'' ''I believe that you remember my older brothers, Yazoo and Loz, and they hate anyone that insults my Serenia; and this is my ally Naraku.'' The older man looked in fear ''All of you going to kill me?'' ''No...'' Naraku said as he was slowly getting closer, and grabbing he  
man by the throat and kicking his ribs, Yazoo then grabbed him and punched him; Loz was next ''I don't like it when Sister Serenia gets insulted!'' Punching him through the fence, with his electoric wrists wares, hearing him cough on his own blood, ''No, leave him.'' Ordered Naraku ''We have much more important things to do then this insect in the truck..'' No one defied the order, hopping  
back in the the truck, and driving off. Not noticing one of the crew was out on a smoke break and found him barely alive...

He ran back in the building screaming right the middle of the girl's rehersal ''Call the police!'' ''Derik!'' ''There's been an attack!'' Grabbing his cellphone and calling the police, they came and closed off the whole scene until further notice, ''Why Takemaru?'' Asked Cloud, ''Beats the hell outta me,'' Inuyasha said as the two were standing outside of the girls' dressing room, and  
they were joined by Koga ''Well what I've heard, they are going to postpone the show, everyone that bought tickets and that will be allowed in.'' Both nodded, they knew that Serenia and Kagome were going to be disappointed; as the two girls were coming out of the room ''I know Serenia,'' Coming out back in their same outfits as before, ''Do you guys want to take the way out?'' Asked  
Koga ''They all thought that it was best, sneaking towards the back since they could get to their cars, as soo as they were outside they were being quiet and hurrying until a reporter noticed them ''Wait Serenia!'' ''Damn,'' The crowd was running towards the group they ran to the cars and got in Kagome, Cloud, Koga in her's and Inuyasha and Serenia in Serenia's. They drove fast, ''Close,  
too close.'' Inuyasha told her, Serenia handed him her cell ''Call Kagome,'' ''Ok..''

Back to Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Naraku:

''This is their appartment...'' Looking around Naraku found Kagome's room smiling, her fresh sweet vanilla scent was all over the room, sitting on her bed thinking drawing it out, ''Soon little one you will be mine,'' Looking over at the doorway, and seeing Loz and Yazoo looking around, ''Sister's room?'' Getting up from the comfortable bed, and walking over to Serenia's room  
''Nice room, how did you know where she lives now?'' ''I've been following her, I've been watching her sleep, Kagome is a heavy sleeper so is Serenia when she takes her sleeping pills.'' Picking them up, ''See, I've slept by her side since,'' Smiling ''Kadaj, no one sees you?'' Inquired Naraku ''No it's pretty secluded, no one bothers you.'' Naraku was smirking, ''Serenia's room is the key,''  
He started while watching Kadaj pickup something of Serenia's and touching it on his face and sniffing it a couple of times, Yazoo went to sit at her laptop, typing up alot of commands and strokes. Kadaj laid on her bed, hearing DJ Italian Sensation-My Angel from the laptop, ''She may be going at the rave tonight.'' Yazoo's voice came ''How did you know, Yazoo?'' Naraku asked him ''I hacked  
her emails and her instant messages.'' The brothers knew that Serenia loved raves, Yazoo then accessed a video of Kagome and herself dancing ''Well now,'' Naraku said ''Enlarge it.'' He did the two were dancing to Dream-Crazy and they were in matching black shorty shorts and tight tanks, Loz happened to walk to the window ''They are on their way!'' They all hurried and placed stuff back where it was  
Naraku ran to Kagome's room and placed a singal red rose on her pillow, Kadaj placed a purple rose on Serenia's pillow, ''Everyone, the side door!'' They ducked out in the nick of time, when they saw the two girls flanked by the three guys; Inuyasha and Koga stuck there hands up in a halting motion ''Wait,'' They both were sniffing the air, Kagome was behind Koga looking around.

Serenia began to slowly walk around the room and down the hall going towards her room without anyone noticing her, ''What the?'' Picking up the rose that was on her pillow, sitting on the bed and holding it sniffing it once, Inuyasha came running in the doorway ''SERENIA!'' In a fight stance, ''Inu...'' ''Where did you get that flower?'' Walking over to her ''I don't know, it was laying on my pillow..''  
They heard Kagome scream ''Kagome!'' They ran Serenia forgetting that she had the flower in her hand, they saw Cloud and Koga with Kagome and she was holding a red rose; ''What's going on here?'' Asked Kagome as she was too scared to pickup her flower ''I wish I knew,'' Inuyasha said ''I think you guys should stay the night.'' Came Kagome's voice, no one argued, looking at her alarm clock it was 4:00  
''Who is hungry?'' All raised their hands, ''Since it's my week to make dinner I'll do it.'' Kagome told everyone, as she walked out of her bedroom and Koga following to see to her safety and to throw away the rose, leaving Serenia and her two guards.

''Where did you get the flower?'' ''It was on her bed Cloud,'' ''And my room was distrubed,'' Serenia informed ''Looked okay to me minus the rose.'' ''My computer chair, it was altered.'' They knew she paid attention to detail, ''I don't know how anyone could break in,'' Inuyasha told them as they were ushering Serenia out of her best friend's room ''Can I please be in my room alone?'' She said as  
they were in the hallway ''If you need anything,'' ''I know, I just want to be left alone, just until dinner.'' They allowed her to be alone in her room under the condition that she doesn't lock her door, she then shut the door and walked into the room as she was slipping off her uncomfortable shoes, flat footed, she stood at 5'3''; her shoes made her taller however they hurt her feet bad she started to sing as she sat  
on her bed ''*Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world,*'' Bowing her head slowly, getting up and going to her bathroom taking a jar and filling it with cool water and placing her flower on her window sill; What was wrong with her? Kagome said over and over that dumping Kadaj was the right thing to do, true he did beat her a couple of times, she was so confused. She never had guidance  
in her life she had to rely on herself, and he seemed to have all the answers.

''Let me find my true love...'' She slowly laid down onto the bed and closed her eyes, completely unaware of green-cat-like eyes watching her every move ''He's right here,'' He whispered...

Chapter 3 Done! Working on Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enter Sesshomaru, And Kadaj's Memories

(((:Previously:)))

''Let me find my true love...'' She slowly laid down onto the bed and closed her eyes, completely unaware of green-cat-like eyes watching her every move ''He's right here,'' He whispered...

Serenia laid asleep on her bed eventually Kadaj and his crew left unwillingly, to set things up, they noticed that one of her friends were checking up on her every now and then. The four were talking  
and helping out with making dinner when Inuyasha's phone rang ''Hello? Oh hey...Oh hold on... Hey Kagome will it be okay if Sesshomaru comes over?'' ''Sure! Hi big brother!'' ''She said sure and hi big brother,  
he said hello and that he'll be over soon.'' After they hung up, he walked up to the fridge and tossed Koga a bottle of water, and got one himself ''Think we should wake Serenia?'' ''Not yet,'' Kagome said as she was  
standing over the stove checking the pasta, ''I feel bad for Sesshomaru, loosing his business because of Kikyo.'' ''Yeah but it was going to go under anyway, I hope she can live with herself..'' Growled Koga, ''That's  
the thing I believe that she can.'' Kagome told them as dinner was close to being done ''Koga, can you hand me that?'' Pointing to he fork ''Sure,'' Thank you.'' ''I'll get Serenia,'' Cloud said, (Knocking on the door) ''I'll  
get it.'' Inuyasha told them opening the door to reveal his older half brother Sesshomaru, who was wearing a pair of khaki pants that fit him perfectly and a white silk buttoned shirt and he had on a pair of comfy shoes that  
were white and his silver/white hair was down to complete his outfit he had markings of a cresent moon on his forehead.

After inviting Sesshomaru in, Kagome ran to hug him ''Big brother!'' ''Sister,'' They hugged in truth yeah Sesshomaru and Kagome have a brother sister relationship, ''I hope you are alright,'' As they released each  
other so that Sesshomaru could hug his brother and shake hands with Koga. Kagome offered to take his bag, ''Oh thank you,'' ''Would you like to stay for dinner?'' Koga asked ''There's plenty,'' Kagome said as she smiled and set  
his bag on the sofa, ''Of course,'' Walking further inside they all saw his big fluffy tail ''Nice tail,'' ''Where's yours?'' ''Concealer charms,'' Kagome looked at Koga ''I liked your tail Koga.'' ''If you like it,'' He removed it, and his brown tail  
appeared; their attention was turned to Cloud and Serenia walking down the hallway into the livingroom where everyone was at but when Serenia walked further into the room gold met purple...

*Good mother of God! He's beautiful!* Her throat almost went dry, he was taller than Inuyasha, *My heavens... It this an angel?* Sesshomaru thought to himself ''Kagome are you going to introduce us?'' Inquired Sesshomaru  
''Oh yes where are my manners? Sesshomaru, this is my best friend Serenia, Serenia this is my adopted brother Sesshomaru...'' Sesshomaru casually walked over to her, as Serenia was slowly picking her hand up ''I-it's nice to meet you.'' She  
told him as she mentally cursed herself for sttutering, holding her smaller hand she looked up at him he was too big! Moisting her tongue on her lips, as he slowly bent his head and lifting her hand to his gentle mouth and placing a light kiss on it,  
''The pleasure is mine, Serenia... your name is very beautiful.'' Serenia's heart was beating fast she was trying to stop it, thankfully she was able to; ''dinner's ready!'' Kagome annouced as she placed the last plate down on the kitchen table, ''I  
think the table's extensions are here, Koga can you help me?'' ''Sure Kagome.'' Those two were getting along well they all saw it, they were laughing and joking everyone walked to the table and choosing their seats.

Cloud sat by Inuyasha, who sat bythe otherside of Koga, sitting by Kagome, sitting next to Serenia who sat by Sesshomaru; ''Kagome, this food looks great!'' Inuyasha said ''Smells good too,'' Drooled Koga ''Keep your tongue in your  
mouth, wolfy.'' ''Bite me,'' ''No thanks,'' One look from Kagome shut them up, as she was passing the salads and breads out then the pasta; it was chicken fettuccine alfredo! Kagome smiled as Koga stood up to hold her chair out for her, ''Thank you  
Koga-kun and they say chivalry is dead.'' They sat and ate, and talked and laughed; it was the most fun that Serenia had in awhile until Inuyasha had to open his big mouth.

''Hey Serenia?'' ''Yes?'' ''How about you sing for us?'' Kagome stared ''Why should I sing Inuyasha?'' ''Let Sesshomaru hear your voice, Sess I'm telling you Serenia here has a voice of an angel and a sirene put together!'' Serenia wished that  
Inuyasha was closer so that she can bust a plate over his hard skull; everyone was cheering her on. Slowly getting up, and walking to the center of the livingroom, ''What song will you sing?'' Inquired Kagome ''Whatever I think of...'' Smiling a bit ''Okay  
I have the song...''

*(* My Immortal By Evanescence*)*

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

...me, me, me.

As the words flowed from her voice became an instrument like an artists paints and brush, she barely opened her eyes always clasping her hands together; one of her favorite songs, by her  
favorite band. After the song had ended she then opened her eyes and everyone was clapping Kagome stood up and said ''Sing I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables!'' Smiling she knew that  
Serenia would never say no to her:

There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung

No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we'll live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed

Standing ovation from everyone in that room, Serenia had a rare gift, and she wanted to use it to entertain and making a connection with people; seeing Sesshomaru clap what was this feeling? A crush?  
She smiled as she slowly bowed alittle, ''That was the most beautiful performace I have ever had the pleasure of sitting through, you have a remarkable gift Serenia.'' ''T-thank you Sesshomaru, Kagome has the real  
talent painting and dancing,'' ''And both of you have martial arts backgrounds.'' Cloud told them ''Well just incase of some crazed people get by Inuyasha and Cloud here then we can take care of ourselves.''  
''Serenia is good at sword play,'' Waving her small hand in a dismissive notion, ''It was a hobby, and it's something that I love to stick with,'' She admitted, Kagome happened to look over at the wall clock 6:30  
''Wow time flies when you are having fun, come one Koga let's get you settled, Sesshomaru if you like you can stay the night.'' Not taking his eyes fully off of Serenia, ''Thank you Kagome I will take you up on that  
offer.'' ''Hey Sess, how's appartment hunting?'' ''Not fairing well,'' ''Say Kags, you have one room rented right? And there's an extra room down the hall on the opposite side of the livingroom; even has a bathroom too!''

''Kagome, Serenia, I don't wish to cause an uproar,'' ''Nonsense Sesshomaru, stay with us!'' Serenia said *what the fuck am i saying?!* ''We just have a couple of ground rules, is that okay?'' Seeing both Koga and  
Sesshomaru knod, ''Rule one: We do our own chores and that it's just basic pick up, Rule two: Serenia and I have rehersals and that if you guys being home company try to be quiet.'' Kagome ended the rule speech, as she  
placed the last of the dishes away, ''I can do that,'' Came Koga's voice ''I will as well.'' Sesshomaru chimed in after Koga, ''Say Serenia why don't show my older brother around?'' Inuyasha offered she smirked a bit ''Oh and  
deny me the 'pleasure' of staying with you in the same room? Oh why easier to get to your neck...'' While taking Sesshomaru's offered arm and walking him towards her's and Kagome's rooms ''This is Kagome's room,'' ''I like  
the color,'' ''Me too it's simple yet not boring, and just down here is Koga's new room, and here is come spare closet space.'' Walking more across the hallway, ''This is my room.'' As they walked into the white and purple room,  
''And here's a computer station,'' She started ''There's one in ur room I believe, and in Koga's and Kagome's as well, umm would you like to see more?'' Serenia offered, seeing him knod in a 'yes' motion,

Unknowingly to them the familar pair of green-cat-like eyes were watching them, ''Okay, um, follow me.'' As she took a step she tripped not remembering that her jeans were longer now cause she wasn't wearing her  
taller shoes, Sesshomaru reacted and caught her around the waist. She turned her head slightly as he gently placed her back on her feet, not fully letting go of her waist; Kadaj looked in a haze of anger how dare that man touch  
what wasn't his?! Not really noticing that Naraku was by the youngest of the brothers ''Looks like you may have a rival, we may have act faster than we thought.'' ''You know this dead man?'' ''Hai, his name is Sesshomaru Taisho he  
is one of the sons of Inu No Taisho, and his calm demeanor is decieving...'' Naraku explained as they were watching Sesshomaru finally loosen his grip on Serenia; but he didn't back away from her, he while slowly reaching up to push  
some of her soft fallen hair away from her face...

Kadaj turned around fighting tears, fighting the urge to go in there and kill this Sesshomaru and re-claim what was his! Naraku grabbed the youngest of the Jenovia brothers and walked away, ''This is not the time nor the place,  
our plan will happen.'' Ushering him into Naraku's long black limo, '' My manor,'' Naraku ordered ''Yes sir,'' Came an older man's voice; Kadaj was staring out of the tinted window oddly enough the ride was calming not nearly as calming as  
Serenia as the long car remembering the first time that he saw Serenia he thought that he had strayed into heaven or even a dream:

Kadaj's Flashback:

Him and his two older brothers were always walking and telling the people about Mother Jenovia's business, otherwise than Inu No Taisho and Rufus Shinra all three of those business were the most powerful, he happened to look over to  
his left, to see the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life! She was wearing a pink and black camo mini skirt and a pink tank top and she was wearing simple black sandals; she was running as if she was scared; he then saw the reason a big  
angery man was chasing her ''You bitch! Get back here!'' Running as far and as fast as she could, falling hard to the ground and cutting her knees bad and looking over her shoulder to see him coming ''You little skank!'' She screamed and tried to cover up  
the best way she knew how, she braced herself for the impact but it never came. Looking up Kadaj and his two brothers were beating the man down, she was shaking the man was then tossed threw an old door from an abanduned building by Loz, Kadaj  
turned his attention on the girl on the ground, he went to her ''Are you okay?'' ''Y-yes,'' ''Think you can stand?'' She tried and fell her knees were scrapped bad, ''Mind if I pick you up?'' Seeing her become hesitant, ''I'll be gentle.'' He promised,  
seeing her knod 'yes' watching him tenderly put his arm under her knees and his other arm around her back.

Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, ''Am I hurting you?'' ''No, thank you for saving me whatever your reason is; where are you taking me?'' ''To fix your knees and take you home,'' Noticing she advoiding the subject on 'home' ''Do you have  
a home?'' ''No,'' ''What about your parents?'' ''You three beat up my father.'' ''What of your mother?'' Asked the older one with longer hair, ''She died when she was having me.'' The two were pretty silent ''I'm sorry to hear that,'' Came the one that was  
carrying her, ''What is your name?'' She asked him, ''I am Kadaj, this one is Yazoo, and the taller one is Loz.'' Smiling a little ''My name is Angel Serenity, I prefer to be called Serenia.'' All three agreed to call her Serenia, when they  
had gotten to the brothers' house, Yazoo opened the door Loz walked in first then Kadaj with his arms full then Yazoo fully entered their home.

Kadaj was carrying her upstairs to his room, opening the door and kicking it shut, ''No one will bother you?'' ''No,'' ''Do you have any other family?'' Asked Serenia ''Yes, I have an older brother and a mother;'' ''Can I ask about your father?'' Kadaj  
shrugged ''I never knew him,'' Serenia bit her lip, taking her into the bathroom and gently setting her on the counter and taking out some items; looking back in her face and noticing that she wasn't really looking at him placing two gloved fingers under her chin  
tipping it back up to completely look at him and gently push some fallen hair from her face by tucking it behind her ear. That's when he saw it, the black eye, her beautiful purple eyes, one of them was black and blue; ''Did he?'' ''Yes,'' ''I'm going to place your legs  
on the counter fully, be still as you can.'' She obeyed, carefully placing a couple of towels under her knees, taking out some cleaner, ''This will hurt abit,'' She stayed quiet as he worked gently and tried not to harm her, she kinda winced abit here and there.

As quickly as he began he was done and gently picking her back up and taking her into his room to seat her on his bed, it was comfy, she looked around his room it was medium sized and black she then realized that his bed was a circle with black silk sheets.  
She then looked up to see Kadaj taking his sword from its place, ''Your sword is beautiful,'' Looking back at her ''Thank you,'' Placing it by his door, and walking over to her, and kneeling infront of her on the floor by the bed ''How old are you?'' He asked her ''17 going  
to be 18, and you?'' Looking her in the face ''I just turned 19,'' Hearing distant calling of his name ''Kadaj! Mother and Sephiroth are here!'' Loz had hollered from downstairs they all knew that when Kadaj shuts himself in his room most of the time, don't bother him unless important,  
''I'll be back, stay here, you will be safe,'' Running downstairs, ''Hello mother and Sephiroth.'' His older brother looked at him, ''Hello Kadaj,'' He said in his usual cold voice ''Kadaj, Yazoo told us that you helped a girl today;'' Seeing her youngest son knod yes ''May I see her?'' ''I'll be a moment,''  
''Go on get her, my child.''He ran back upstairs, as he opened the door she looked up at him and she obeyed she didn't move; walking over to her ''My mother would like to meet you, Serenia,'' ''Okay,'' Picking her up again and carrying her out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking into the livingroom Serenia saw his mother she basically had the same feautures as her sons did, silvery white hair pale skin and cat-like-green eyes, she smilied softly, ''Loz, get a chair for the poor thing.'' Her voice was gentle, ''Yes mother,'' The second  
oldest obeyed, Loz had placed the chair beside his mother and Kadaj placed Serenia in it. The older woman looked at her, ''Hello, sweetheart,'' ''H-hello...'' She said it so quietly she could barely hear, ''I'm sorry dear I could not hear you.'' ''Hello,'' The older woman's voice was  
haunting and bell-like, ''What is your name?'' ''My name is Angel Serenity, I prefer to be called Serenia.'' ''Either name suites you,'' Yazoo told her ''Yazoo.'' ''Sorry mother,'' ''Sons are a handful, my name is Jenovia I prefer you call me mother,'' Seeing the young girl knod, ''May I  
ask were your parents are?'' ''My mother died when she was having me, and my father was going to beat me up; and Kadaj Yazoo and Loz came to my rescue.'' ''You have no real family, dear?'' She asked sadly, Serenia shook head 'no' and looked ''You poor thing, why does your father  
beat you?'' Jenovia knew a liar and Serenia wasn't lying ''I don't know honestly, it gets worse when he's drunk;'' ''Where and when does he hit you?'' Asked Sephiroth, ''Whenever he wants, he really started to beat me at seven years old.'' ''Why?'' Asked Yazoo, Kadaj placed his hand on her  
shoulder.

He needed to touch her to center himself, ''I'll beathe wrong, it got worse when I wouldn't give his friends a *birthday gift*'' ''What do you mean by that?'' Asked Mother Jenovia, noticing that Serenia didn't want to ''Dear you might feel better,'' ''He wanted... me to sleep with... his friend.''  
Serenia almost cried, Kadaj's hand that wasn't on her shoulder was twicthing. Mother Jenovia heard enough, ''Sephiroth,'' ''Mother,'' ''Serenia will not leave without one of my sons to protect you.'' Her sweet voice had changed to cold as Sephiroth's, ''Mother, can I take Serenia back upstairs?'' Kadaj  
asked ''Yes, the poor thing to relax and rest, later I'll arrange it so that you will be safe.'' Kadaj picked her back up and carrying her back up, when they were out of earshot ''Poor little Serenia, all those years without a scrap of motherly love and affection... I will see to that my sons.'' Her voice was  
soft and gentle again they smiled.

Kadaj kicked the door closed again, and carried her back on the bed he soon joined her... since that day two years ago she was by his side, two months passed and Kadaj and Serenia were dating and they had the house to themselves jamming out to Finger 11 Songs, the two were on the bed  
kissing. His hand started to move lower, she broke the kiss ''What is it, baby?'' He whispered heavy ''I-I'm scared Kadaj,'' She whispered with her head lowered abit, as Suffocate ended, Panic Attack was playing and it was on repeat. Gently grabbing her chin to look at him, ''Serenia, I'll never hurt you.''  
His mouth was inches from her's ''I-I've never...'' He was going to be her first? He slowly started to make little kisses down her neck, feeling her shudder under him, ''Do you trust me?'' He whispered against her throat's collum ''Y-yes...'' She whispered, he slowly took off her black tank top, and seeing a  
red silk bra, he greedily attacked her chest; she clung to him his hands that weren't gloved today, started to removed the straps to her bra, carefully showing her plump breasts. Her blushing increased, her heart pounded in her ears, he stood poker straight on his knees and plled her in a sitting position to  
remove her bra as soon as her bra was taken care of, he then felt her small smooth hands on his leather outfit.

She touched him through the outifit, ''I want to touch you,'' She whispered, slowly moving her hands to remove the top half of his leather outfit after a couple of moments; she got it off touching his pale toned chest placing her mouth: hearing him gasp, looking up at him while kissing his chest.  
His hands were on her back, Serenia stopped and glanced up to him, watching him as he leaned in when they hear from the song that was on loop:

Thought I could fake this thing alright  
Thought it could somehow get me by  
Watching the doctors as they slide  
Needles into my eye

Thought I could finally get around  
Laughable symptoms keep me down  
Faces I see all keep me blind  
And now they're redemption's mine

'Now that I found these inside fears the worst  
Now that I know there's no place left to hide  
Can I become all I thought I might

As the leaders who follow the path of whoever was standing round them  
Call to say what I'm missing and into a detail they always go  
Don't believe them but offer condolences under the circumstances  
All too often I'm missing the spirit to fit in so call me out

Thought I could soundly sleep tonight  
Positive clear and breathing right  
Panic attacks, panic attacks me now  
Seems like a fair redemption

Now that I can't exchange actions for words  
Now that I found these inside fears the worst  
Now that I know there's no place left to hide  
Can I become all I thought I might

As the leaders who follow the path of whoever was standing round them  
Call to say what I'm missing and into a detail they always go  
Don't believe them but offer condolences under the circumstances  
All too often I'm missing the spirit to fit in so call me out

Feeling him laying her down on her back with only her short jean shorts on, he moved his way from her mouth and down her throat, her chest was bolting up with every act; whimpering his name over and over,  
gently removing them, to reveal a red thong. All his pulling her thong off and pulling the rest of his clothes off ''You're n-naked...'' ''Yes, and so are you.'' She had never seen a man naked, he turned up the music and went back  
to kissing her ''I'll try not to hurt you..'' He whispered in her ear when she felt her barrier being penitrated for the first time she whimpered and he moved a bit more until he was inside of her tight enterance; her eyes widened and  
shut tightly, whispering to her ''Hold onto me and relax,'' She obeyed by wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, and relaxed, it didn't hurt so bad.

After another hour or two, he spilled his seed in her and fell onto of her, holding him tightly she started to silently cry without knowing that her tears were falling from eyes onto his shoulders; tilted his head up  
pulling apart from her, and bringing her close to his side ''I love you, Serenia.'' ''I love you, Kadaj...'' ''Never leave me.'' ''Never let me go.'' They fell asleep...

Reality:

The limo that was carrying both Naraku and Kadaj finally arrived to his manor, ''We must act fast,'' Came Naraku's voice as they got out of the long luxrious car, Kadaj agreed...

End of Chapter 4! I'll get Chapter 5 up! and Read and Review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
